A Trip to Suna
by xotakux2002x
Summary: wherein rock lee travels to suna to see his favorite redhead for some "fun"-and then faces the consequences! leegaa, lee x gaara, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

"GAARA!" The red head spun around just in time to have a bushy-browed leaf ninja collide with him. "Hello, Lee."

"Hello Kazekage sir!" Lee replied, backing up to salute Gaara. "Lee, what are you doing here?"

"My team has come to the village to observe the Suna academy, and we will be staying here for a few days!" Lee stated proudly.

"Ah yes, now I remember," Gaara muttered softly, turning and walking to his desk. "Your sensei showed particular interest in seeing our newest trainees last time he came here…"

"That is because Gai sensei enjoys nothing more than seeing the flame of youth burn brightly in children both inside and outside our village!" Lee declared, admiration for the bowl cut tai jutsu master written clearly on his face.

"Interesting," Gaara replied, choosing his adjective carefully. "At any rate, it's good to see you. We haven't been together for a while…"

"My sentiments exactly." Gaara jumped when he felt arms wrap around his waist, pulling him to the leaf nin's chest. "I missed you, Gaara-chan," Lee murmured as he nuzzled the Suna leader.

"Same here," Gaara said, a rare smile creeping across his face. It disappeared quickly, however, and he tried to pull out of the bushy browed ninja's grasp. "Lee, if someone comes in-"

"The door's locked," Lee interrupted, pulling the red head back to his chest. "And for the record, I hung a 'do-not-disturb' sign on it as well."

"You thought this through, eh?" Gaara questioned, a smirk back on his lips.

"That is the power of youth at work," Lee answered, spinning around his boyfriend and capturing his lips in a kiss.

Gaara's hands snaked up and grabbed Lee's sleeves as a familiar tongue invaded his mouth. His fingers tightened their grip as the leaf nin dominated him, tongue exploring the long-forsaken cavern.

Gaara's legs slowly gave out, pulling both him and Lee to the floor. He stiffened as a hand slipped under his clothing and began stroking his chest. He relaxed and arched into the movements, body longing for attention. "A long distant relationship seems hard on you, Gaara," Lee stated, noticing the need in each of the Suna leader's movements. "Maybe we should break up so you could have a closer boyfriend-"

Gaara crashed his lips against the leaf nin's, silencing him. "Say that again," he growled when they pulled away, "and I will kill you."

Lee chuckled as he gave the kanji on Gaara's forehead a light kiss. "If that is what makes you happy, I will stay with you, Gaara," he whispered, fingers now reaching down and tugging of the sand leader's clothing.

Gaara mimicked his movements, and soon a large pile of discarded clothing was formed in the corner of the office. Gaara was lying on his back, Lee on top of him, lips locked together as their bodies began to heat up. The red head shuddered as cool hands felt up and down his sides, rememorizing the shape of his thin frame. Their kiss was broken as Lee pulled away, replacing his lips with three fingers. "Gaara…" he muttered, not really comfortable asking his superior to suck. The sand nin knew what to do and gently opened his mouth, tongue wrapping around the calloused fingers as his eyes drooped half shut.

Lee pulled the digits out of the sand nin's mouth before sliding them down to his entrance. A quick glance at his lover and two fingers were thrust in, earning a hiss from the red head. "Lee…"

"I know, it will get better," the leaf nin whispered, kissing his boyfriend reassuringly. The sand nin relaxed and Lee removed his fingers, picking up Gaara and moving the Suna leader's legs further apart. His hands tightly gripped Gaara's hips as he thrust in, earning a strangled scream from his lover. "Shit!"

"Just relax," Lee muttered, watching as sand began whirling around Gaara. He couldn't be mad at Gaara when the sand began moving around them, occasionally attacking the leaf nin; relying on those ting granules had been the sand nin's reaction to pain for his entire life, after all.

The red head relaxed as the sand around him slowed, body adjusted to Lee's size. The bushy browed ninja slid out, thrusting in a moment later. His pace slowly increased, more force being used with each thrust.

Gaara's nails began digging into the ground beneath him, trying desperately to grab onto something. This did not escape the leaf nin's notice, and he moved his arms within Gaara's reach. The red head reached up and dug into the warm flesh as Lee moved again, hitting his sweet spot and making stars flash across the Suna leader's vision.

Gaara's legs tightened their grip around Lee, arms reaching up to wrap around the leaf nin's neck. Heat was coursing through his body, control slipping away more and more with each thrust, until-"LEE!"- he exploded on their stomachs, body going limp. The leaf nin groaned as the red head tightened around him, making him release inside the Suna leader.

Lee collapsed on top of Gaara, ear listening to his lover's racing heart. He slowly began kissing his way up the red head, until he reached Gaara's lips. The red head, kissed back, fingers knotting themselves in the leaf nin's hair in order to hold him close. "Gaara," Lee whispered when they broke away, "we need to get dressed."

"Alright," the red head sighed, sitting up and receiving another kiss on his kanji from the bushy browed ninja. Their clothing was quickly sorted, and the two were dressed mere moments later. "You said that you'll be here a few days?" Gaara asked quietly.

"Yes, why?"

"Would you mind coming to my house later?" The red head nearly had the life squeezed out of him from the hug his lover gave him. "Of course!"

"Lee….can't….breathe…."


	2. Chapter 2

"Gaara!" Kankuro called out, walking down the halls of their house. Although they were grown up, he, Temari, and Gaara stilled shared a house. It cut down on living costs, and it kept all three of them up to date on everything that was happening around them. He walked down the hall to the red head's room, grabbing the door knob. "Gaara, have you seen Lee-" he stopped and stared at the sight in front of him.

Gaara was curled up on Lee's chest, with both of them tucked under the blankets on the Suna leader's bed. From the looks of it, neither one of them had any clothing on. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"I'm sorry, but the last thing I expected when I walked into my little brother's room was to sit one of YOUR team member's sleeping with him!" Kankuro exclaimed, glaring at Gai. They, Gaara, Lee, and Temari were all in the living room of the sand siblings' house, after the puppeteer had called together an emergency meeting of the five.

"Please rest assured, if I had known my pupil had such intentions, I would not have allowed him to come!" Gai hurriedly stated, trying for peace and failing.

"Oh, that's a lot of help now!" Temari yelled at him, glare immediately returning to the leaf ninja near her brother. "And you! If you did anything to Gaara-"

"Temari, we screwed. We do it all the time," Gaara stated in a calm voice as he moved closer to his boyfriend.

Kankuro's jaw dropped and Temari's eyes widened. "What do you mean, 'you do it all the time'?!"

"I mean, every time we're together, it ends in sex," Gaara said in a bored tone as he climbed into his lover's lap.

"Gaara, get the hell away from him!" Kankuro ordered, still reeling from this new realization. "Well, this is just great…"

"My brother's a whore!" Temari exclaimed, holding her head in her hands. "Where did we go wrong?!"

"Don't get me started on that, and I'm not a whore if Lee's the only one I've ever slept with," Gaara went on, snuggling against his lover.

The room went deathly quiet as Temari and Kankuro rose to their feet. "So what you're saying is," Kankuro began, summoning his puppets.

"that we have the pleasure of killing the guy that deflowered our little brother," Temari finished, removing her fan from her back.

"…Lee, we may want to leave now," Gai said, rising to his feet.

"You're not going anywhere!" Temari screamed, raising her fan to attack.

"Lee, run," Gaara ordered rising from the leaf nin's lap. Five seconds later the two leaf ninja were at the gate of the village. "I'll be back soon, Gaara!" Lee called out as Gai dragged him out of the village.

"Get back here!" Temari yelled, taking off out the door with Kankuro on her heels. Gaara sighed as he watched from the window. "Well, they were bound to find out sooner or later. I just wish it hadn't been under such unpleasant circumstances." He turned and walked into the kitchen, preparing to make breakfast. "I hope Lee can run fast. Now where's the bread, I want toast…"


End file.
